Kristy Abbott
Kristy Abbott is the recently divorced mother of Julia. She is soft-spoken, understanding, and very troubled. Her husband is taking everything away from her which has left her close to bankruptcy. She is optimistic about her future; however. She later takes a darker turn by stealing money and anything that she needs to survive. She is portayed by Keegan Connor Tracy. Character History Season 2 In Midnight City, she tells Julia that she couldn't go grocery shopping that week since the mortgage was coming out when Julia complains about there being no food in their house. She recommends Julia eat the canned beans in the pantry which Julia finds ridiculous, so Kristy tells her that if she wants gourmet food, that she needs to get a job. She then leaves for work and tells her she's picking up more shifts and to keep the house clean. She is doing bills later that day and decides to tell Julia what is really going on when she asks. She reveals that her ex-husband's brother is suing them for their house and is going to win so they need to save up for an apartment. She then asks Julia to get a job and offers to help fill our her applications. Later that night, she feels bad for asking Julia to get a job and assures her that things will get better. In Bring Me to Life (2), she walks into Julia's room while she is feeling her belly for her baby, but doesn't notice. She then tells her that she found an apartment a few blocks away that they can afford and might move into that week. In Your Love is My Drug, she is putting everything into boxes for the move with Julia and tells her that she only made a verbal agreement that she would get the house if anything happened and that her ex-husband screwed her over. Julia then tells her she needs to tell her something and starts crying, which makes Kristy worried. When Julia tells her that she's pregnant, Kristy is shocked, but immediately hugs her daughter and tells her that she'll be there for her through everything. Season 3 In Wake Me Up, Julia recieves a voice message from Kristy explaining that they lost the house and to go to the storage unit and get her things and then stay with one of her friends until she returns since she is in hiding after being caught stealing money from her ex-husband's work. She later meets up with Julia in the Hub and tells her that she found a cheap motel in Alabama. When Julia tells her that she's not raising her baby in a motel, Kristy is confused that Julia is keeping it since she thought it was going up for adoption. She then tells her that she is leaving and taking Julia with her no matter what, so Julia agrees and she leaves saying she'll meet her that night to go. She kisses Julia and leaves. Julia later does not go with her mom and leaves her a message saying that she is staying with her boyfriend and she can't leave Clearwater. In Wonderwall (2), she comes back to Clearwater after hearing of Julia's miscarriage and runs into her hospital room. She tries to comfort Julia, but Julia pushes her away and tells her that it's sad her friend had to call her for her to find out about the miscarriage and tells her that she's never there for Julia. Julia then runs out of the room and Kristy is upset. She later goes on the search for Julia and goes downtown to look for her. Appearances Relationships Connor Lake * Start Up: Before Dream Catcher (416) * Break Up: Before Dream Catcher (416) ** Reason: He found out she was using him for his money. Trivia *She steals money in Season 3 and gives it to her daughter after losing their house. *Her robberies were the reason her daughter was kicked out of her apartment and also kidnapped in Season 4. Quotes *"Yeah, sorry honey. I had to cut some budget this week with the mortgage coming out and all." (First Line) *"I know I haven’t been the greatest mother but-" (Final Line) *"You shouldn’t worry about it, it’s my problem, not yours." *"It’s time things start to get better around here…" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4